Phases of Love
by Savvy-Sabs-2011
Summary: "Don't be stupid Roy! Every moment of my life that I've known you I've always lived it for you. The best part about me, the only part that I like, is the portion of my heart dedicated to you. That will never change, because, deep down, I love you."
1. Prologue

_All characters/names/places are property of Hiromu Arakawa and FUNimation. I in no way, shape, form, or fashion, make a monetary profit from this story._  
_Another side note: the page breaks symbolize a change in P.O.V. and some of the locations are spelled differently because I reference the spelling to the DVD subtitles. (:_

This story does contain detailed AlxWin and RoyxEd, so if you don't like, then don't read. ENJOY!

PROLOGUE

A writer, a poet, an alchemist, a lover, and a fighter are all labels placed upon me by the people for which I entertain. Business is rather slow these days since people rarely leave their homes and no crimes are prevalent. I spend the majority of my days here in Risembool with my girlfriend, Winry, and my brother Alphonse. Some would say I write, but I don't think publishing one novel merits me a writer. Perhaps I have spoken too soon, I do write poetry, if that counts for anything at all. My friends back at Central are still there; Mustang is as incompetent as he has always been. I hear he and Riza Hawkeye have recently married…but those are only whispers.

It's been almost three years since we finished our journey. I traveled to the Other Side of the Gate, and by sacrificing myself I could get Al's body restored. While I was there, however, I met my father, Hohenheim, and together we set their world at peace. After everything we had been through, my father sacrificed himself to restore my body and send me back to Shamballa; back to Winry.

Now it all seems like a dream. We've explored all corners of the globe, encountered all sorts of friends and enemies, and finally we are finished….but, something still feels missing in my spirit. It feels as if something is tugging, beckoning me to come….but what?


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Edward Elric is the only man who can give me chills with a simple glance. Hawkeye, my wife, is just a cover-up, because even the Flame Alchemist has a reputation to keep. I would throw it all away for him though; I don't care about making it to the top anymore. He is my whole world…and he doesn't even know. Sometimes I wake with a cold sweat, and in all my longing; I miss him. I've heard rumors that he's back in town, but since he resigned as a state alchemist, I can't pursue the matter further.

I have been speculating, though, that I could drop by Ms. Panako's house for a quick visit, to check on Winry and her family of course. That way, if Fullmetal is back, I will finally have him all to myself.

* * *

"Damn it! Winry that hurt! Why do you insist on doing this to me?" I complained.

"Oh, hush Ed; it's only your eyebrows." Winry said as she rolled her eyes.

I really hated it when Winry decided to pluck my eyebrows…even if they did need it from time to time. I winced with every pull, which made it hurt that much worse. After the torture was over, I told her that I wanted to investigate something at Central.

"I just want to drop in on an old friend, it shouldn't take long. I'll be back in a few weeks. My train departs in the morning, so I'll be gone before you wake up." I then went into the house to begin packing my things.

"Ed sure has been acting strange…what do you think is wrong with him?" Winry asked Al.

"I'm not sure; he's never acted like this before. He seems…lonely."

* * *

I walked the lonely road to the train station sometime around 10:00 pm. I waited until Panako turned off her light and sneaked out, although I knew she was still awake. It always seemed to go by faster at night, either that or I was just too scared to walk as casually as I would otherwise; Den followed me. It would be too difficult to say good-bye to everyone now that I had been around them for a little while, so I decided to sneak away. It just seems like things between he and I, Mustang I mean, weren't quite finished. Our last departure made me feel as if I was forgetting to tell him something, and I'm making my way to Central in order to find some closure…it's the least he could give me.

* * *

"I'm heading out Riza, don't wait up." I said as I grabbed my coat and headed out to the train station.

"It's Fullmetal, isn't it sir?" She replied with her usual calm voice, and I hated it.

"Just an old friend, that's all." I smiled and left her at that.

I hated it when she was right, and she couldn't have been more precise. That boy has somehow captivated me in a way that I never thought was possible. He has some hold over me that can only be described in the most detailed of romance novels, which I seemed to be getting into more and more as of late. I wasn't for regular romance by any means, I was more into the forbidden love…because I could relate. Oh, how I remember those passion-filled nights when I would think of him in my blankets instead of the lieutenant, and how I would flush when he handed me his report. He has the innocence of all the angels in Heaven…but little does he know; I'm on my way to meet him, for I have been warned of his arrival.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Winry placed the phone back onto the base with a sigh, "I knew this day would come. I had a feeling you know, Al, since he never really got intimate with me. He also never really took interest in me even when I tried. When he's around Roy he…"

Al placed his fingers over her lips, "It will be okay Winry, you're a smart and attractive girl, and you'll find someone else easier than you think."

"Thanks Al," she said shyly. "Do I seem a little…ditsy to you?"

Al smiled, "Yeah, but it's not exactly bad. You're actually kind of-"

"Winry! Is order 104-7482962 ready yet!?!" Panako yelled.

"Almost!" Winry called as she ran up the stairs, Al watched with a smile.

"I've got a job for you too Alphonse. Just because you're back in the flesh doesn't mean I won't go easy on you." Panako said with a hint of evil pleasure in her voice.

Al groaned, "I chopped wood for you yesterday, what is it now?"

Panako smiled, "Take care of her," she then walked out of sight. "You're the only one who can, Al."

He flushed, "No, i-it's not like that! I-"

"Call it whatever you want, but you know I'm right." Panako said as she closed the kitchen door.

* * *

"Ah, here it is. Dubluth. Teacher wouldn't mind if I stopped by for a visit, and I need some time to think of what I'll say to Roy." I said aloud.

The train station here wasn't as big as the one in Central, but it did have excellent service…that is until I disembarked the train.

"What the hell do you mean 'lost'?" I screamed to the person who handled luggage.

"It must have been dropped at the last stop. We shall have it retrieved for you shortly, so please relax."

'Why me?' I thought to myself.

I was stuck in Dubluth with nothing to my name except the clothes on my back and the change in my pocket. I began to stroll around, taking time to appreciate the lovely little cottages I knew as a child in training.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" someone screamed from behind me. "Get over here now!"

Chills and memories from the past came rushing to me all at once. Old pains and dread for new ones almost triggered my fight or flight reflex, but now that I was wrought with fear and knew that she was watching me, I turned to her.

"Yes teacher?" I replied.

She tapped her foot and crossed her arms, Sid was behind her. "Where is Alphonse?"

I knew what she was up to, the Great Edward Elric didn't just show up at his teacher's house without at least a few days notice, and here I was, _completely alone_. I seldom ever traveled without Al.

"I only wanted to stop by for a visit. Besides, he wanted to stay with Winry," I said nonchalantly, although I was terrified. "He's grown rather fond of Winry."

Teacher scrutinized me for a minute, "Plausible excuse, Edward, but I'll have to phone Panako to tell her you're all right." She then took my arm and walked me to her house.

"This place sure has changed." I said when I walked through her front door.

"Sid's made some improvements." She said as she turned to him and smiled.

"Has Wrath made it ba-" I was cut off with a shout.

"Mom! You're back! I'm so glad you're back!" Wrath ran into the living room and hugged Izumi.

"I guess that answers my question." I said.

Wrath had supposedly left just after Winry had made his automail limbs, but I guess he decided to return. His overall character had changed…he seemed to just ooze goodness from every pore.

"Where did you go when you left? We were all worried about you." I inquired.

"Oh, I left to rehabilitate myself from the red stones." He replied with a smile.

"Okay, Raul, go play now." Izumi said as she patted his departing back.

"Raul? Is that what you've named him?" I asked.

She only looked at me and nodded. "The last room on the right will be one you can stay in, Raul's is just across from it."

"Oh! Mom can I help him unpack?" Raul asked.

"Do you mind, Ed?" She asked.

"It's no trouble," I turned to Raul. "Let's go."

He eagerly pulled me into the room.

* * *

"Okay Granny," Winry said with a sigh of relief. "The order is finally ready.

"Good," Panako replied. "Just put it over there and I'll ship it tomorrow."

Winry rubbed her eyes and began to head up the stairs when she was greeted by a descending Alphonse.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Al! I was just so sleepy that I didn't see you." Winry looked at him with sparkling eyes.

Al blushed at having felt Winry's entire front, "It's no problem, really. Hey, how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow? That way you'll have all your proper rest."

Winry smiled, "Sure Al. Goodnight."

"Night." Al replied.

He watched her go into her room and close the door. He turned the corner to once again be left alone with Panako.

"Al I have made special plans for you." She looked at him and handed him a piece of paper. "I've bought a house for you near Dubluth, so that way you can be close to both me and your teacher."

Alphonse was reeling, "What do you mean? Why can't I stay here?"

Panako smiled, "You'll be taking care of my granddaughter and of course my great grandchildren Al! You'll need your space! Plus I don't want to hear you two making it happen in my house."

Al's face was burning, "It's not like that! I-"

"You know I'm right Al." Panako said as she left, leaving alone in the living room.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

My phone rang as soon as I stepped off the train.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Roy? It's Riza, look, I know you've been upset, Colonel, but I'm your wife…I need to be cared for as well."

I rolled my eyes; it was another petty attempt to bring me back to her side.

"Look, there's something I have to do here, I'll meet back up with you in a few weeks." I closed the phone and pushed forward. 'Why did she always have to bring up the wedding thing?' I thought to myself. 'It's not like I "love" her or-'

I stumbled over something large. It was a suitcase with the initials "E.E."

"Perfect."

* * *

"So they can be picked up tomorrow? Great! I'll see you first thing in the morning!" I closed the call and stepped out of the booth.

"Well?" Sid asked.

"They said my bags were dropped off in Liore on accident and that they'll be shipped over here and I can pick them up in the morning." I said cheerfully.

Nothing but smooth sailing from here. Roy is in Central, Al and Winry are home with Panako, and Izumi has agreed to let me stay a few days, just to catch up on some things. I was eager to see what other changes had happened since I was away.

I stopped by a few shops and bought some new tools for Winry. I found a book store and bought some novels for Al, he likes novels such as The Great Gatsby and 1984. After I looked around a while longer, I began to walk back to Izumi's house with my armload of gifts.

"Edward!" Raul shrieked. He ran to me and tackled me to the ground, spilling the gifts onto the ground around us.

"Hello Raul." I said. "You're crushing m-"

"I didn't know you were getting married!" He cheered.

"I'm what?" I was confused. "I'm not getting married."

He looked up at me. "Mom said that Panako called and told her that Winry was getting married. I thought she was in love with you."

I blushed and started to squirm. "No, she likes Alphonse, my brother. I need to call her."

I tried to get up, but to no avail. He had me in a headlock and was sitting down.

"Why'd you let her get away like that, Ed? She was hot! I'd say you were a pretty stupid guy to let your own brother snatch her right out from under your nose!" He commenced to ruffle my hair.

"It's not like that! I'm-" I caught myself. I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I almost came out of the closet to Raul.

"You're what?" He asked innocently.

"I'm going to call Panako and get this sorted." I stood up abruptly so that he didn't have time to hold me down.

"Raul! Pick up Edward's things at once!" Izumi called from the doorway.

He nodded, "Yes, mom." He then began to pick up the books.

* * *

"I'm here to pick up Edward Elric's luggage." I said suavely to the lady at the box of the train station.

She blushed, "Edward said on the phone that he wouldn't be able to pick them up until tomorrow, but okay, let me gather them for you." She turned and I said.

"I found them as I was disembarking the train, see?" I held them up.

"Oh, okay. You may take them then. Wait, before you go, who am I leaving the bags with? You know, just in case Edward shows up tomorrow asking about them."

"My name is Yoki, just in case he asks." I winked and flashed a smile.

She blushed again, "Okay, I'll tell him if he stops by."

I gathered the suitcases and headed toward Liore's church. This place is the only one in Shamballa that allows a private marriage…and a homosexual one at that. I have to make reservations in case Fullmetal says yes. I smiled to myself at the aspect of marrying that boy.

I reached the front steps and was welcomed inside.

The walls were a bland beige with mahogany trim, and all the furniture was a mahogany compliment. I walked across the imported rug and over to where the priest was sitting.

"Roy! I've been expecting you!" Father Cornello cheered.

"Father Cornello, I have a favor to ask of you." I told him wearily.

"Oh please! That was the former priest! Call me Father Daniel."

I smiled, "Father Daniel, I must ask you…do you carry on the same traditions as the late Father Cornello? Because I have this partner…of sorts, and I was wondering if-"

"Yes Roy, I perform gay marriage ceremonies. I also allow them to be publicized if you wish."

I was relieved. "Father, I'm not in the situation to make a set date, but I'll let you know if anything develops. Thank you."

I walked out with a bounce in my step.

I smiled greedily to myself, "Edward Elric…make that Edward Mustang."

* * *

I woke to the sound of heavy breathing on my face. The weak wind smelled of pancakes and bacon…which somewhat made me sick to my stomach. I opened my eyes to find a mouth breathing heavily in my face.

"Raul! Why are you in here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" I shouted.

"Edward, dad said that I could go with you to the station. So, when are we leaving?" He asked as she scooted closer to me.

I backed away, "After I eat, jeez." I threw back the covers and walked into the kitchen with Raul tagging along.

"Edward, I really wanna go right now! I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna!" He stamped his foot and crossed this arms.

"Raul, I'll take you with me when I go, now I'm going to eat." I turned away to fix some of the leftover pancakes. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Dinner was great tonight. Thanks Al, I really appreciate it." Winry said as they were walking home.

"It's no problem, how about we go again sometime?" Al replied.

Winry smiled and rummaged her pockets for the house key. She unlocked the door and walked in to find Panako on the couch reading a novel.

"Thanks for waiting, Granny." Winry said. She yawned, "I'm beat. I'm off to bed now. Thanks again for dinner, Al."

"Sure Winry." Al said, and he walked over to sit with Panako.

"Did you ask her yet, Alphonse? I'll take that as a no since you brought her home an hour before curfew." Panako casually turned a page in her book.

"I couldn't, Granny. I'm afraid she'll say no." He admitted.

Panako looked up from her book, "Well, now would be the perfect time. She doesn't have and orders for tomorrow, she's in a good mood, and she's somewhat tired. If I know Winry, I believe she'll say yes. Hop to it!" She bopped Al on the knee with her book.

Al laughed and stood, "I guess you're right."

"I'm off to bed then. Goodnight Al." Panako stood and walked down the hall to her room.

Al casually walked the stairs and stepped up to Winry's door, but he stopped when he heard a noise. He listened closely and heard soft grunting noises. He thought to himself, 'Winry must be having a nightmare.' He cracked the door slowly and the noises became silenced. Growing curious, he opened the door and poked his head inside. Winry had drawn the covers up over herself.

"Winry? Are you all right?" He walked in and sat on the bed beside her.

Winry looked at him, her face was flushed. "Yeah Al, I'm fine. I was just…preparing for sleep."

"Winry, I need to ask you a question." He laid a hand on her side.

She blushed, "Al, I need to ask you something, and it's really important." She grabbed his hand and pulled him so that he was lying down next to her.

"What is it, Winry?" He asked.

The flushed Winry pulled back he covers to reveal her nude body. She took his hand and ran it across her side. "Have you ever wondered what it was like to really be with a woman, Al?" She released his hand and tugged at his button up. She slowly began undoing buttons.

Al blushed, "Winry! What are you doing!"

She covered his mouth and kissed his cheek, "I know you want this, Al. I've seen the way you look at me, and I heard Panako say something about your hormonal disadvantages in that armor. Your testosterone must be raging by now." She unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and forced it off of him, tossing it to the other side of the room. She kissed down his neck and Al grabbed her hands.

"Winry, I'm sorry, but I-" He was cut off with a kiss. She worked fast to unbutton his pants and unzip them while kissing him. He fought against her hands.

"Winry, I don't even have protection, how would they react if you became pregnant?" Al blurted out.

Winry stopped and looked at him, "Al, there is such a thing as marriage, isn't that right?" She kissed down his neck again, "Besides, I really want you right now, and I know you want me just as much."

"I-I don't! I really don't!" He said.

"Oh really," Winry replied, "Then what is this?" She grabbed the pulsating bulge in his pants.

Alphonse gasped, "Winry, I don't know what to do." He tried to get away, but she pulled him back again.

"Then let me handle this." Winry said seductively in his ear.

She speedily finished taking his pants off and looked at his flushed body. Al really was handsome now that he was all grown up, and Winry would be the first and only one to taste his splendors. She crawled up between his legs and took his member in her mouth, slowly sucking and moving up and down. Al groaned at her pace and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Calm down, Al. I don't want you to finish so fast." She whispered above his member, and he moaned at the breath falling from her lips. She took his entire length in her mouth again and swirled her tongue at the base, while taking time to make sure his other parts were properly massaged. Winry then lifted off of him and crawled further up to kiss him. He grasped her hips and caressed them softly. She positioned herself over this throbbing hardness and stopped as he touched her wet entrance.

"Do you want me, Alphonse?" She whispered as their lips parted.

"Yes, both now and as my wife, Winry." He replied breathlessly.

She smiled and pushed down to let him enter. Alphonse closed his eyes and bit his lip at her smooth wet walls. He felt himself move deeply inside her as she took him all in.

"Oh Winry, this is so nice." He whispered.

She smiled and increased her pace, but made sure that it was steady. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She smiled at her newfound pleasure.

"Winry…where did you learn to…do this?" Alphonse managed to ask.

"I read about it in one of Granny's novels. Now, no more questions, okay?" She said softly. She moaned softly when she felt Al jerk with pleasure and increased her steady pace, then she placed both hands on Al's stomach for leverage. He impulsively reached out and touched her breasts, lightly rubbing her erect nipples as he was throbbing inside her uncontrollably.

She blushed, "Al, you learn fast."

He smirked, "You have plenty of time to read when you don't have to eat or sleep."

Winry leaned her head back again and closed her eyes, "You're so naughty Al, and I love it."

He decided to make things interesting. He pushed Winry over on her back, took command, and moved at a slightly faster and harder pace. He planted soft kisses down Winry's neck and onto her collarbone. Her soft sighs kept him going further. He moved down to her chest and took an erect nipple in his mouth, gently sucking it and playing with the other one. He increased his pace only slightly as Winry moaned his name.

"Al, you're very good at this." She whispered as she stroked his clean cut hair.

"First timer, remember?" He smirked and slowed down.

Winry moan in disappointment, "Al, stop teasing me…I want you so much."

Al smirked again, "Really Winry?" He teased her neck again.

Winry tried to raise back up and take control, but Al held her down. He began hammering into her as hard and as fast as he could manage. He absolutely loved her. Everything about her was gorgeous to him: her hair, her eyes, her smile, her blushing face…all of this kept him hammering into her. He felt her smooth walls contract slightly, and he moved down to her nipples again, teasing her once more.

She moaned slightly louder than before, and her eyes were closed. He couldn't stop looking at her…especially now that they were so close to finishing together. Her eyes closed a bit tighter and she grasped his shoulders.

"Oh, Al…I'm so close.." Winry whispered.

"I am too, Winry…and I love you so much." He replied.

"I love y-" She cut herself off with a moan. Her breathing became heavier and faster. Al pushed harder and came with her. Her powerful orgasm caused her to moan his name louder than he would have liked, but it made him finish stronger than he thought possible.

Al leaned up and kissed Winry passionately, and she did her best to return the favor.

"That was so incredible. It was the best I've ever had." Winry whispered.

Al smiled, "It was the only you've ever had." He situated himself so that he was laying at the top of the bed again. Winry followed suit.

"Al, would you really want to marry me? I know I can be a little childish sometimes, but I really like you a lot."

Al smiled, "You're really cute after sex." He pinched her cheek gently and kissed her.

She returned his smile, "Thanks Al."


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"This is Roy." I chirped into my phone.

"I have something you want," a female voice sounded.

I was confused, "Who is this?"

Then there was a dial tone.

* * *

"Bring that kid here, Raul, or you'll not get your candy." The all too familiar voice rang out. Hawkeye. I was being dragged and tossed about roughly, and then I was suddenly jerked to my feet. What was going on?

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in a dark room. It was dank and smelled of mold, and not to mention the walls were wet. I tried to walk forward, but my arms were chained above my head.

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded. My voice was shakier than I anticipated.

"Are we frightened, Fullmetal?" Hawkeye taunted.

In the dim light of the lantern handing from the fixture above my head I could see her walk over to a small trembling figure crouched in the corner.

"Here you go kid." She tossed something to him, which fell and rattled on the ground.

"Stones!" I said aloud in realization. "Raul? Where the hell am I?"

The figure turned in my direction for a second and scrambled to collect the stones on the ground. I could hear the greedy slurping and crunching echo off of the walls, and it made me ill.

"You should know where you are by now, Fullmetal. We've been here before." Hawkeye said with relish in her voice. She walked in my direction once more and turned a knob on the lantern, which in turn illuminated the once dark walls of Laboratory 5.

* * *

"How odd…that sounded just like Hawkeye." I said aloud. "I'll call her back." I began dialing the number to her dorm back at Central. After eight rings, I gave up. 'What could she possibly have?' I wondered.

I shrugged and returned the phone to my pocket. I gazed out of the train window as I made my way to Central. There were so many things on my mind at that point in time. I had Riza to think about, and divorce was my only option. Then there would be the matter of my reputation to keep…oh, to hell with my reputation, I'm already at the top, just like a promised Hughes. Also on the agenda would be the confessing of my feelings for Fullmetal, and then the marriage ceremony. In addition, I need to tidy up my house…it's a wreck, but first thing's first, I have to locate Fullmetal and get him alone, so I may tell him my true feelings. Maybe I'll tell him over dinner. Knowing his appetite, he won't be able to resist, and afterward, of course, we could crash at my place because it would be closer and more comfortable.

* * *

"Okay Winry, here it is." Al held out a gorgeous ring to Winry. It didn't have a stone, but was made of strong metals perfectly suited for her mechanic lifestyle. His name and hers was engraved on the inside.

"Oh, Alphonse, it's so beautiful." Winry blushed and allowed Al to place it on her finger. "So, I guess you're going to move in with Granny and I?"

"Even better than that, Winry!" Panako interrupted. "You two are now engaged, which means you need your own house, so I took the liberty of purchasing one for you."

"Granny! You shouldn't have!" Winry interjected.

"It's the least I could do, after all, I do want a little peace and quiet for myself!" Panako retorted. "Here, hop in the car and I'll drive you there myself."


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I walked into my former office to gather some files on Edward. As I rounded the desk and began rummaging the drawers Riza stepped into the room.

"Sir, I have some messages to relay to you. Alphonse is getting married to Winry and they want you to attend. There is also the-" I cut her off.

"What the hell was that phone call about?" I demanded. I slammed my fist on the desk for emphasis.

"Alphonse is getting-" I cut her off again.

"You called me and said you had something I wanted. What is it?" I stated in a firm voice.

"Sir, I did not call you. I respect what you do when you're away, so I don't call you incase you're in the middle of something important." She replied with her professional voice.

"Don't play games with me Riza, you know I am very busy as of late and I need to get back to work. What is it that you have?" I was getting frustrated.

"Roy Mustang, I have not called you since you left our room." She replied, sounding equally frustrated.

Havoc stepped in, "Roy, someone up front wants to see you, they say it's really important."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"She said her name was Panako, does it ring a bell?" He replied.

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute." I said. 'Why is Panako here? She hates the military.'

"We'll continue this later Riza." I said as I began rummaging through the drawers again. I finally found the switch that opened a small compartment where I kept some of Edward's belongings. These belongings were things such as pieces of his coat, stray hairs, hair ties, and scrap letters he never sent out. I quickly retrieved the file from under all the objects and closed it promptly.

"Sir, I know what you're planning…and I want a divorce. I don't want anything of yours except some money to get started again." She said in a small voice.

I looked at her, "Have the paperwork on my desk in the study and I'll get to it when I can." I replied in my cool voice I always used.

"Sir." She replied with a nod.

I could see tears in her eyes.

I walked down the hall and turned to Havoc's desk where Panako was patiently waiting. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Good to see you this morning Panako, what brings you all the way to Central today?"

She grunted, "Where is that idiot pipsqueak? He took a train out here a week ago and I haven't heard from him since."

I winced when she called Edward a pipsqueak, "Fullmetal took a train to Central? Why?"

"Why do you think?" She pointed her pipe at me. "Look, I love him like a son, so if you would, please, look for him? I promised Trisha I would watch after them both, and Alphonse is marrying my granddaughter. I know he's all right. It's Edward I'm worried about." She took a puff from her pipe.

"I had no idea he was missing, but a few days ago I heard he was on a train to Dubluth. Have you spoken with their teacher Izumi?" I asked worriedly.

"I didn't think he would go there again, but I suppose it makes perfect sense. She was like a mother to those boys when they were living with her," she looked around the walls, "I'm not going to live forever you know. Call me when you find that brat so I knock a little sense into his head, all right?" She patted my shoulder and walked out of headquarters.

When I heard the door close I returned to where I left Riza, "Where did you put him?"

She looked at me, "Who, Sir?"

"All right Riza, what do you want? The house? Money? My estate?" I confronted her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me. She was genuinely confused, or so it appeared.

"Where have you put Edward?" I asked with more anger than I should have.

"I haven't seen Edward since he left for the gate." She stated coldly. I could see her disgust as she said his name.

"I'll be home tonight to sign those papers and give you your money, and Edward better be there." I stated coldly.

I stormed out of Central and ran to the train station demanding for the first train to Dubluth.

"We're sorry, Sir, but the first train out is in the morning." The man in the booth replied.

I was so frustrated that I couldn't stand myself. I slammed my fists down on the booth and stormed away. 'Where could he be?'

I was walking in such frustration that I didn't notice her voice at first, but when she screamed I knew it could be no one else.

"Roy Mustang where the fuck is Edward!" Izumi shrieked.

"You mean he's not with you? I was about to call-" She cut me off

"He's been gone since yesterday morning, and I thought he jumped a train to come see your sorry ass! Is he here or not!" She was very angry

"I haven't seen him or I would gladly tell you of his location." I retorted.

"Where ever he is, he has my baby with him." Izumi stated.

Her voice had a hint of sadness in it, which formed a lump in my throat. I missed Edward Elric, and I needed to hold him in my arms again.

"Where could he have gone?" I asked.

Izumi shook her head, "Your guess is as good as mine."

I sighed. "I'm going back home. Where will you two be staying?" I nodded that last bit at Sig.

"The hotels here are high, but we have no choice." She replied.

"Stay with me, I have room." I said without thinking.

We walked in silence to my home.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Damn it all." I said to myself. My voice echoed off of the damped and damaged walls. Hawkeye left along with Raul quite a while ago…maybe a day or so. How long have I been here? Everything seems so hazy.

"What did she mean? She said we had been here before, but it was Ross who saved me from the water, and I don't recall Riza ever being on this location, even during the investigation. It makes no sense!" I kicked, but slumped back to the ground with my hands still tied above my head.

If I still had my automail arm I could have broken the chains with my alchemy, but now that I'm back in the flesh, I can't transmute my arm into a sword anymore, so I'm basically trapped. I'm also sure that this binding material isn't just an ordinary rope, and Hawkeye knows my escape tactics, so I'm sure that she's very prepared.

I kicked again in frustration, "What the hell does she want from me!" I shouted.

I heard footsteps just outside the door. She opened the custom lock with her key and came in like she did every once in a while.

"Stop your fussing! You wouldn't want to slip into the remnants of the red water, would you?" She pointed to some small drops scattered across the floor, and parts of the array were left, so I could end up just as I did before.

She smiled, "Just as I thought, you're still afraid of what could happen. Here's your grub bastard." She threw a tray of food in my direction and left.

Most of the bread was out of my reach, but I could manage to reach a small bit. Eating with your boots isn't ideal, but it means staying alive.

'How long will I be trapped like this?' I wondered to myself. I sighed and leaned against the wall for comfort. My thoughts floated to Roy…and I began to cry.

* * *

I fell back onto my pillow and started to feel an ache in my gut. Something wasn't quite right about Edward's disappearance. The telephone rang a few times and I decided to answer it.

"This is Roy." I said.

"Mom? Is mom there? Tell me where my mom is!" A child's voice rang into my ears. I poked my head out of the doorway.

"Is her name Izumi?" I questioned.

"Let me talk to her! Please! No one is home! Let me talk to her!" The child demanded.

"Can you tell me where to find Edward?" I asked quickly.

"Let me talk to my mom!" He screamed and began sobbing.

"Izumi!" I shouted, "You're wanted on the telephone, and it's urgent!"

She burst into the room and took the phone.

"Baby! Where are-" She paused. "I know baby, we'll be home as soon as we can." She answered. "Of course dear, do you know where Edward is?" She nodded. "He's where!" She shouted. "Sorry baby, mommy didn't mean to shout. Okay. I love you. Bye." She returned the phone to the receiver.

"He's at Laboratory 5. That's what my baby said." She said in a stern voice. "Let's go."

I nodded and grabbed my coat.

'Why the hell is he there?' I wondered.

* * *

Riza knocked on the door to Roy's house, but there was no response. She knocked again and waited for what seemed like a half hour before cramming the divorce papers in his mailbox and walking away.

* * *

I gasped, "I know who it is!"

I know who is keeping me here, but how can this be! It just doesn't make sense damn it! I guess Dante was right…there is no equivalency.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Tell me Winry, are you sure you're ready to be my wife?" Alphonse asked quietly. "I've liked you for the longest time…since we were children. I was so afraid you would fall for Edward, especially when I was sealed inside the suit of armor."

Winry looked at her ring and smiled, "Al, it doesn't matter what you look like. I've always liked you too, because you were so selfless. Edward never really loved me and I knew that." She looked out of the window of their new house. "Look, there's a nice spot for a little garden. I'm so thankful Granny bought us this place. Remind me to bake her a pie later, okay?"

Winry smiled and kissed Al's cheek. "I love you Alphonse."

"I love you Winry." He smiled and took her in his arms.

"The wedding is planned for next month, right?" Winry asked.

"Yes, why?" Al asked while hugging her.

"Edward usually takes long trips, and I wanted to be sure that he would get to see it. I would feel terrible if he missed his younger brother's marriage!" Winry replied.

Al put his hands on Winry's shoulders and looked her in the eye, "He wouldn't miss it for the world! We're his two favorite people after all." He smiled.

* * *

"Did you take care of those pesky 'parents' of yours, Raul?" Hawkeye demanded.

"Y-Yes ma'am." The child sobbed. "Can I go home now? I miss mommy."

Hawkeye stood and walked over to the child. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and jerked roughly, forcing him to move with her. "Miss mommy already? You're so pathetic! You're nothing but a worm…a stupid filthy worm!" She kicked him across the room whereupon he slammed into the wall, cracking the already crumbling foundation.

"What do you want me to do? My parents are going home and Roy is coming here alone! You don't need me anymore! Let me go see my mommy!" The child whined.

"I'll break your automail if you don't shut your mouth, brat." Hawkeye retorted. She delved into her pocket and tossed him more red stones.

"I don't want your stupid mind control you witch!" He screamed and fled the room.

"You can run all you want! The doors are sealed with alchemy, which you can't do anymore! You have to wait on Mustang to open it!" She almost laughed. "Now, let's pester that Fullmetal bastard." She walked toward Ed's room.

Hawkeye unlocked the series of padlocks and combination locks welded into the metal holding the door shut. She kicked the door open and looked around for Raul to rush inside.

'That brat agreed to do this for me, luckily he hasn't found the tunnels that go below the building. They aren't sealed with alchemy, so he could escape. Oh well.' She thought to herself.

"Wake up Fullmetal brat!" She kicked Edward.

Edward lay limp with his hands still tied above his head, he didn't even make a sound.

"Wake up pipsqueak! I know you're faking." She kicked him again.

Edward gave no response, and Hawkeye began to worry.

"Get up! Your damn boy toy is on his way to see you! You wanna look sharp, right?" She grabbed his shirt collar and noticed his pupils were dilated and glossed over.

"Damn! You can't be dead yet! It was meant for me! ME ME ME!" She punched him repeatedly.

No response.

She smirked, "Fine, I'll leave you here to rot."

Hawkeye threw him to the ground and walked out of the room. She closed the door and locked it back. She turned and slid against the door, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why?" She felt like crying, but she just couldn't let the tears fall.

Hawkeye curled up into a ball, beginning to rock back and forth, but there was a sudden crash followed by Raul's screams.

"Fire Boy is here." She said with an evil smirk.

* * *

I ran hard and fast, probably the fastest I had ever ran. My heart was heavy in my chest and beating so rapidly that it burned.

"I think it's a trap Izumi!" I said as we ran.

"Of course it is! Raul would never leave home by himself!" She retorted.

"Didn't he call you from your house?" I asked.

"The only phone we have is in the shop, and the number pad is out of his reach. Our other phone was destroyed by me in a fight with Edward." She said smugly.

I shuddered, 'At least I know she's got my back.' I thought to myself.

"Izumi, look." Sig pointed to the lab, and the doors were sealed with alchemy. I knew this had to be a trap.

"Let me handle the door." Izumi said. She clapped her hands and sent a torrent of blue alchemic energy to the door, which shattered. "Move!" She commanded.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling shriek that sent chills down my spine.

"Raul!" Sig said. Izumi already had him in her arms.

"I love you so much baby!" She kissed him all over his face. "Go to daddy, let mommy handle the bad guys." She let him patter over to Sig.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." I said with confidence.

She smiled.

We ran into a large hall with a door at the end, followed by a tunnel, and finally to a room containing a door with numerous locks at the end.

"Edward!" I called. I used my flame alchemy to break the door open, only to find Hawkeye standing on the other side.

"What the hell did you do with Edward!" Izumi demanded as I stood frozen.

"What's the matter Roy? Are you scared?" Hawkeye taunted.

"I'm not afraid of monsters anymore!" I shouted as I used my flame alchemy to torch her feet. She didn't flinch.

"You see, I'm not like you…I don't feel pain." Her feet flashed and healed.

"What? Hawkeye couldn't do alchemy, let alone fix her own body!" I retorted, somewhat nervous and confused.

"You still haven't figured it out?" She morphed into Maes Hughes and said with his voice, "I thought you were smarter than that Roy. How am I gonna manage to push a dummy to the top anyway?" Maes smirked.

"Y-You're the homunculus Edward talked about! The one who could change into anyone!" Izumi called out.

I stood frozen. How did I not see it in the beginning? "Where the hell is Edward!" I screamed and torched Envy's whole body.

With my bought time Izumi and I both ran past his writhing form and looked around the room. I spotted him.

"Edward! Edward, say something!" I untied him and took him in my arms. I shook him a bit, "Edward say something damn it!"

Izumi held Envy off. Envy called out, "He's dead you moron! He dehydrated and died like the pathetic little worm he is." He laughed and ran out of the room.

"Edward…no." I said weakly, almost tearing up.

His eyes were open and glazed, and his pupils dilated. It was a sure sign of death.

"I'm not giving up on you, Ed!" I stood and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going Roy?" Izumi called as she ran out behind me.

"A hospital!" I retorted with tears in my eyes. His body was so little in my arms.

* * *

Winry was laying with Alphonse on the couch watching a movie. They were snuggled up close together as if it were the coldest winter.

"Al, do you think Ed is at Central? I heard he has a thing for Mustang." Winry giggled.

"I dunno Winry, do you want to call and find out?" Al asked, but Winry was already at the phone.

Al started flicking through the channels as Winry caught up with Schiezka.

"Oh really? Roy's getting a divorce? That sounds right. Heh. Oh, how is Ed? Yeah." She laughed. "Well, tell Havoc I said hello too. No, I'm getting married. Yes to Alphonse. I know right! Anyway, were is Ed? We keep getting sidetracked. He what?" Winry gasped and her face turned an abnormally pale shade of white. "We'll be there as soon as we can! Thanks Schiezka!"

Al looked at Winry with a concerned face, "What's going on?"

Winry was rushing around to try and grab some clothes, "Ed's in the hospital! And they said it doesn't look good, Al! We have to hurry!"

Al stood abruptly, "Oh no! I'll go and get the car!"

"We don't have a car!" Winry shouted.

"Granny left one for us! It was supposed to be a surprise but I think this is priority!" He ran out of the house.

It began to rain.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Listen, I'm sorry about all this. I feel that I've made a pompous ass out of myself, and you didn't deserve any of the treatment I spewed out at you." I apologized to Hawkeye and offered my hand in a handshake.

She waved it away, "Just tell me what happened, Roy. I heard what happened at Lab 5 last time, and it didn't sound promising. Will Fullmetal, err, Edward be all right?"

I sighed at looked at the ICU sign next to the double doors Edward was wheeled into almost 2 hours ago.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Right now, I really don't know." Tears were welling up in my eyes.

She gave me a sympathetic look and offered a handkerchief. "I know it's not much, but here. Get cleaned up."

I took it and sat down in one of the chairs. "This kills me, Riza. He's everything to me, and now he's hanging by a thread and there's nothing I can do!" I beat my fists on my knee.

"Stop that, Roy. You need to be strong right now, if not for you, then for him. How do you think Edward would feel if he saw you like this, especially over him."

I sighed. She was right. "Riza, what should I do?"

She looked around the waiting area, "How about grabbing some coffee?" She walked over the one of the vending machines.

I let my head fall back over the chair and I stared at the ceiling. 'Damn that Envy. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch as soon as I can get my hands on him.' I clenched my fist.

"Your coffee, Sir." Riza handed it to me with a smile.

"Thanks." I grabbed it and sipped gingerly.

I tapped my foot and sipped my coffee alternatively. "How are things in Central?"

She smirked, "Now is hardly the time to think about Central, but everything is all right. Things get accomplished more quickly now that you're post has moved. We do miss you though." She shifted in her seat.

"How's Black Hayate? He must be lonely without mommy there tonight." I mused.

"Furey is watching him, so he's all right. They play until Furey falls asleep, usually." She replied.

"Roy Mustang?" A nurse said from the desk.

I shot up and rushed over to her, "Yes? Is it Edward?"

She replied, "Yes, it's his condition. The doctor has given him a grim prognosis. Even with the advanced treatments, the doctor says it will be a miracle if Edward makes it through the night. I'm so sorry."

I stood there numbly. I didn't want to believe what she had just told me, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. My feet were like cement blocks, and my lungs would barely expand. I felt so cold, and suddenly there was a rush of doctors and nurses through the double doors.

The nurse stood and said, "They are going to Edward's room. I have to go with them!" She stood and rushed through the doors.

Riza rushed up behind me and held me back. I fell to the floor in sobs and began beating the tiles.

The entrance doors opened and Winry rushed through, "Roy! Roy, what's going on? Where is Ed!" She screamed at me.

Riza took over, "Winry, calm down, he's in the ICU and a small group of medical personnel ran through the doors. Roy is just on the edge; I'm sure Edward will be fine."

Al walked through the doors, "Let's sit down Winry, it's the only thing we can do." He was crying.

Riza helped me to my feet and placed me in a chair next to Alphonse.

She looked at Winry and said, "I'm going to the bathroom, and whatever you do, don't let Roy out of your sight. There's no telling what he might try to pull."

She stood and walked to the restroom.

Winry grabbed Al's hand, "Al, I'm so scared."

Al clutched her hand, "Me too. Ed and I have never been apart, and now I might lose him forever." He began sobbing again.

I stood and walked over to the doors, but Winry grabbed my arm, "No, Roy. We can't go back there."

I shook her off, but as soon as I pushed the right door open, the nurse from earlier came through.

"Don't worry, Roy, it was a false alarm. An intern tripped on the wire to his life support. Fortunately it only unplugged the power, so the machine switched to battery power. When the battery get a little low, the monitor sends a flat line alert."

I was somewhat confused, "Why is an intern back in such a sensitive area!"

She backed away a step, "She was checking the charts. It's all right."

Edward's doctor came through the doors, "Ahh, you must be Roy. I just checked Edward, and I'll tell you, he has improved tenfold. You'll be able to walk back and see him after the head nurse has changed his I.V." He walked behind the desk.

I turned to Winry and Al, who had heard the good news as well.

Riza walked out of the bathroom, "Have they said anything about Ed?" She looked at Winry.

Al said, "Yes! They said we'll be able to see him after they change his I.V."

She smiled, "See? I told you he would be all right."

Winry smiled.

The nurse came up to me and said, "You and the couple may go, but the blonde woman must stay here. I can only allow three at a time."

Riza nodded and sat in a chair.

I followed the nurse eagerly to Ed's room, but my heart dropped when I saw him.

He was in a large bed with 13 needles in his arms. I know Ed hates needles. His heart monitor was beeping weakly, and three I.V. bags were hanging from a tall metal carrier. I gasped and walked over to his side.

The nurse said, "You may stay here as long as you like. It's okay to touch his face, and if you need me or anyone else for help, there is a red button on his bedside you can press." She walked out of the room.

Winry came over next to me and touched his cheek. "Oh, Al, he's so cold."

Al's eyes welled up with tears, "The doctor said he would be fine. I know he'll pull through." He sat in the chair on the other side of Edward.

I sat down in the metal folding chair next to me. I took my hand and stroked his cheek. It really was cold. My hand quivered, but I decided to leave it there in order to share warmth.

"Al, if you and Winry want to go home, I'll stay here with Edward until he wakes up." I offered.

Al replied, "I'm staying, but Winry, I want you to go home."

Winry said, "Al, no, I want to stay here with Edward and you."

"Winry, I want you to go home. You don't need to be here because of the stress."

She replied, "Al, the baby isn't far enough along to worry about! I'm staying here with you."

"I believe you should go to Granny's and tell her. She'll definitely want to know about Edward."

She didn't have a comment for that. She grabbed her coat and left the room after kissing Edward on his cheek.

"Al, I know it looks bad, but Edward has been through a lot worse. Remember when-"

Alphonse cut me off, "I know, Roy, but I don't want her here just in case something does go wrong."

I nodded.

I felt Edward's cheek twitch. I looked at him, "Ed?"

Al moved closer, "Edward?"

I felt his cheek twitch again.

"Ed? Can you hear me? It's Roy."

Al touched his other cheek, "I'm here too, Ed. Your little brother, Al."

Edward's eyes fluttered open.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I didn't really know where I was, but I could hear a rhythmic beep in the distance. I felt needles pierce my skin, and their sweet injections took away my ailments. It just fades in and out for a while, but then I heard his voice. He called to me in the darkness, and then Alphonse joined in with the beckoning. I couldn't resist the call. The two men dearest to me in my life were calling to me, and I had to join them. Without a thought as to where I was or what I would need to deal with, I opened my eyes in a rush to see them for the first time in a long time.

My eyes wouldn't completely open at first, so they fluttered for a while. Similar to when your eyes matt together through sleep. I finally managed them open, and there he was. Roy was standing in front of a window, so he was beautifully silhouetted in the early morning sun. I reached out to touch his form, and then a hand was placed upon my left hand.

"Welcome back, Brother." Al said with a smile.

"Tha-" I could only choke out a part of 'Thank you.' My throat was so dry and sore.

"Don't talk, Ed. You need plenty of rest after your whole ordeal. I'm going to call for a nurse since you're away." Roy said sweetly.

I couldn't believe my ears. Roy Mustang was actually being somewhat nice. I looked him over, and I noticed that he looked very sleep-deprived…and his eyes were swollen. Had he been crying over me? As much as I wanted this to be fact, I couldn't bring myself to think he had cared so deeply for me.

"Brother, we have so much to tell you! But I guess it will have to wait until you're all better, huh?" Alphonse said.

I nodded in response.

A nurse, followed by a doctor, came into the room. "Okay, Roy, Alphonse, we need some space to check Edward's health. Go into the waiting room, and I'll retrieve you when we're finished." She smiled.

They both nodded and left me in the care of the medical staff.

I answered the awkward questions thrown at me, but my mind was in the waiting room with Roy. I noticed the wedding ring on Al's finger, so I deduced Winry and he were married. Now I know Al and Winry will be taken care of forever, which puts my mind at ease. I need to pursue my own dreams now that Al is fine…but breaking the news to Roy won't be an easy task. His age is a huge factor in this equation as well as his own marital status with Hawkeye. It seems like a lost cause, but I have to try.

The nurse smiled to me, "Looks like your recovery was a speedy one. We're going to move you into a regular patient room, and if you look better in the morning, you're free to go home. Of course you'll be under strict orders, but it will be nice to get out of this hospital, right?"

I nodded.

She and the doctor helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me into a different room. This room seemed like an upgrade from the last because of its space and view. I could see the courtyard from here, which was very lovely. I situated myself into my new bed and ate promptly. I had three large cups of water to accommodate my missing I.V.

"Edward," the nurse peaked her head in the door. "Roy and Al want to see you, is this all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah." My voice was barely audible.

"Don't push yourself, Ed." Roy's unmistakable voice played into my ears. It was enough to make me melt.

He and Alphonse walked in, accompanied by Winry.

"We found her outside in the lobby, heh, I guess she really didn't want to leave you, Ed." Alphonse said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

I was right in thinking they were married, because Winry had a matching ring on her finger.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're all right. The nurse said you could come home tomorrow, so you can stay with Al and me. That is, if you would like." She said softly. Her voice sounded warm.

I smiled.

Roy said, "Or you could stay with me for a few days. I'm closer to the hospital just in case of an emergency, and I have some extra time on my hands. What do you say, Ed?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Well, Ed, which is it?" Al asked again.

I pointed to Roy, because it may be my only chance to win him over.

Al smiled, "I should have guessed. Well, Winry and I are going to our house…err, Granny's house. Just call us if you need anything."

I tried very hard to squeak out, "I know you're married, Al."

It was his turn to blush, "No! I-I mean, not yet, I, uh, umm, we're engaged, Ed."

Winry giggled, "Yeah, we're gonna get married when you're better, so you can be there. It would be right if a big brother missed his little brother's wedding, would it?"

I smiled and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Roy walked over and patted my back, "I thought I told you to take it easy." He reclined me back so I was lying down, but propped up enough to see everyone.

Al smirked, "Well, we're going home. Call Granny to get our number, because we don't know it yet." He sighed at the last bit.

Winry walked over and kissed my cheek, "Bye Ed, I hope you get better soon."

I smiled.

Al walked over and hugged me as best as he could, "Take care of yourself, and call us when you're better."

I gave him a thumb's up, and watched them walk out of the room.

I turned my head and found Roy sitting in a chair next to the window. He was reading my novel.

"You know, Ed, no matter how many times I read this it never bores me. It seems like it gets better the more I read it." He smiled at me.

I looked away quickly so that he didn't see my blushing face.

He placed the book on the small desk next to my bed and moved the chair closer to me. I looked over to him, and in the glorious setting sun, I saw the most beautiful human in existence. Roy moved his chair very close to my bed and he held my hand in his. I looked into his eyes, and they were looking into mine. He smiled at me, and I began to thank the nurses subconsciously because they took my heart monitor away.

"Ed, I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time, but I'm afraid of what the answer might be." He quoted from my book.

I blushed and smiled at the same time, but he cut me off before I could speak.

"I'll ask you when all of your strength has returned."

The same nurse peaked in again, "Roy, visiting hours are over in 15 minutes, okay? You can come back and pick Edward up tomorrow if he is going with you." She winked and closed the door.

"I guess it's time for me to leave now. I'll be back at 10:00 am sharp to pick you up. Have a good sleep tonight, okay?" He patted my hand once more and walked out of the door, looking back on me once before closing it all the way.

I looked up at the ceiling and thought to myself, 'What on earth will I do now? I'm not ready for this yet. I'm so confused, and I have no time to think about this by myself.'

I rolled over so that I was facing Roy's chair. I closed my eyes and thought myself into much needed slumber.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I woke from a deep slumber to find that it was 10:45 am, and I was late.

"Edward is going to have my head." I said aloud.

I rushed in the shower, put my clothes on, and brushed my teeth. The only thing on my mind was to get to him. I took the stairs three at a time and grabbed my keys from the hooks as I made my way out of the door. I turned to lock up, but that was all I had time to do.

My heart fluttered, "I'm finally bringing Edward home with me! I imagined this would have happened when we were both happy and healthy, but fate is the ultimate deciding figure in cases such as this." I broke from my fast walk into a sprint when the hospital came into my view.

I ran up the steps and through the doors, followed by a small hallway, and into the lobby which I had panicked in last night.

I walked up to the woman behind the desk, "Excuse me, Ms., but I'm here to pick up Edward Elric."

She was an older woman with graying blonde hair. Her frosty blue eyes were kind, but her face remained stern from years of working in a harsh place.

She glanced up from her paperwork for a split second and returned it to the papers, "Give me your name."

"Roy Mustang." I replied with confidence, as it came naturally.

She nodded, "You were supposed to be here an hour ago, what happened?" Her voice was powerful.

"I overslept. May I take Edward now?" It was the only thing on my mind.

She turned away from the desk and pulled a file from the shelf. "This is his charts. I need to make one final check up before I release him." She stood and left from the desk into a hallway on the left.

I assumed she must be the head nurse, because she was the one to discharge him. I took a seat in the lobby and flipped through a magazine carelessly. I began tapping my foot and staring at the clock. The intercom came on and announced a few things from time to time, but I really didn't pay attention. It had been thirty minutes.

I thought to myself, "What is taking so long?"

Just as the words formed in my mind, the doors opened and Edward was being wheeled out by the nurse from last night.

"Hello again, Roy. I'm glad to see that you could finally make it." She sounded cheery, but looked very tired. She must have been on night shift.

"Hello. Edward, are you ready to go? Have you got your things?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're in this bag." He grabbed it and stood, but the nurse grabbed him.

"Oh no, Edward. You need to rest as much as you can. I know you probably won't use it once you get home, but you need it until you get there. It's hospital rules."

He sat down with a sigh, "Fine, I guess I'll use this crumby thing."

She smiled, "Can you take care of him now, Roy? He isn't on any medication, but he needs plenty of rest and fluids."

I returned the smile, "I can handle this. You look like you need some rest yourself."

She nodded, "Yeah, I was waiting for you to arrive so I could go home. Thank you." She turned and left.

She really knew how to guilt trip a man. I grabbed Edward's wheelchair handles and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, "Yeah, get me out of here."

I smiled and pushed him out of the doors.

* * *

Roy has the best smile I have ever seen on a man. I couldn't help but snicker a little myself as I was being wheeled out of the hospital, because I knew that moments from now, I would be in the arms of the man I love more than anything.

"So Roy, uh, thanks for taking me home with you. I really appreciate it." I said nervously.

He nodded, "Anytime, listen, I need to go run some errands in town, so I'll be home later. Do you think you can manage the house by yourself?"

Somewhat disappointed, I nodded, "Yeah. I got it."

He wheeled a little faster and stopped in front of this huge house, "Okay, I'll take you inside and put you in your bed then run my errands."

He unlocked the door and propped it open. I blinked and before I could stand to let myself inside, he picked me up and carried me upstairs. He ran out of the room after placing me on the bed and returned shortly with my bag and chair.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while. Do you need anything before I leave?" He asked sweetly.

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

He left.

I sighed as the door shut and I heard his footsteps descend the stairs.

"Now what will I do?" I asked myself. "I practically have the rest of the day to think of what I will say to Roy when he returns…but where do I start? There are so many things I need to tell him…" I wracked my brain for ideas, and it was proving to be a very tedious task. "I don't know what I'm going to say to him…"

I looked out of the window and watched people walk about the town. I spotted a couple happily holding hands and smiling. "Damn it all. When will I get my chance to be like them?"

"Who are you talking to Edward?" Roy chirped from the door.

How long had I been in deep thought? I flicked my glance into the hall and spotted the clock. It had been four hours.

"It's none of your business." I folded my arms in embarrassment. Why did he have to walk in on me now?

"Okay, since it's none of my business, I won't tell you about my life since you've been gone. That's a fair trade, right?" He smirked.

I gritted my teeth, "What do you want me to say?"

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "I don't want to be kept in the dark. Tell me everything. I want to know how you've faired since you've been gone, and after you've finished, I'll tell you about me. Deal?" He stretched his body out on the bed and turned so that he was facing me with his head propped up on his left hand.

I sighed, "All right."

Roy smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear."

I began to tell him how the other side looked, and about all the people I met. He cringed when I mentioned Hughes, but he listened anyway. I continued all the way until I was captured by Raul and taken to Lab 5.

"Wait, you said Raul captured you?" He asked, and he looked alarmed.

"Yeah, I remember that I wanted some breakfast, and that I was fixing it while Raul was shouting about my bags, then everything went black. When I woke up, I was in the lab with Raul and Hawkeye."

"Whoa, Ed. That wasn't Hawkeye, it was Envy. I saw her change with my own eyes."

I stopped. Envy was back? How! I thought I sealed the gate when I came back to the other side! Oh no, this meant that the others could be back as well.

"Roy, this means the others could be here too! What are we going to do?"

Roy looked away from me for a minute and looked back, "We need to find him."

"How? He could be anyone at any given moment!" My head started spinning.

"Ed! Edward, you need to calm down. We'll figure this out when your health is back to normal. Don't worry about it. You killed most of them off, didn't you?"

I stopped to think for a moment, "Yeah, I killed off Greed and Sloth."

Roy nodded, "I killed off Pride."

"Lust was destroyed by Wrath…well, Raul."

"So that leaves Raul, Envy, and Gluttony, right?"

I nodded. "Dante created Envy and Gluttony, so if we tear her place apart we should be able to find their remains."

Roy looked at me slightly confused, "Why do you think their remains would still be there?"

"Why else would she be living off to herself on an enormous estate? She must have been hiding something important, but now that she's gone we really can't interrogate her, can we?"

Roy smirked, "Sometimes I think you know too much." He put his arm around me.

I blushed, "Um, do you think you could bring me something to eat? I'm starving."

"Of course Ed, and I'll have Hawkeye look into some files for me. We need more information before we can continue with any of this."

I nodded. "Do you really think they have information on this subject at Central?"

He was already out of hearing range.

'Will I ever have enough courage to ask him about us?'

Roy returned shortly with a tray of food. "Here you go, Ed. I made some eggs, bacon, toast, and some fresh orange juice. I know you don't like milk."

He gave it to me and I began eating right away.

"I'm glad to see that your appetite has returned." He returned to the same spot he was lying in before, with his arm around me.

I blushed and continued eating. "Roy, I…"

"What is it Ed?" He looked up at me.

I smirked, "Nothing."


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Roy! Have you seen my pocket watch? I thought I left it on the nightstand, but it's not there!" I searched around the whole room. It had been 5 weeks since my hospital escapade, and I wanted to get out of the house. Roy is taking me to dinner, which should be nice.

"It's right here." Roy replied as he walked into the room. "I took it so I could clean it up for you. Are you ready to go?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a little place I found in Liore, and I have a surprise for you when we get there." Roy winked.

I shrugged, "Fine, I'll be down in a few."

He nodded and walked down the stairs.

"What could it be?" I wondered out loud. I shrugged and followed Roy downstairs and into the car.

"Hey Mustang, I didn't know you could drive!" I taunted.

"It comes with the job, Ed." He opened the passenger door for me.

I blushed, "I can do it myself; I'm not completely useless." He winced when I said useless.

"All right, just hurry up, we have reservations!" Roy said.

I hopped in and adjusted my hair. Roy got in next to me and started the car.

"Honestly, Ed, do you have to primp your hair?" He asked with a smirk.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked as I threw my arms down.

"It's a small place, and it's a secret. So don't ask until we get there, all right?" He taunted.

The bastard.

I sighed and got comfortable in the rough seats and, much to my surprise, fell asleep.

Roy woke me up a few hours later, "All right, we're here!"

Groggy, I turned to look out of the window so that I could place in my mind where we were. It was the new café built where the old one used to stand. The one with the older man working the drinks.

"Roy I've been here before!" I shouted and jumped out of the car.

"You have?" He asked with confusion.

"Yeah! I haven't been to his new place, but there used to be an older shop here, and that's were we first heard Father Cornello's sermon on the radio!" I blurted out.

Roy smiled, "Calm down Ed, we're here for dinner." He put his arm around me.

I blushed, "Right."

He led the way into the café and asked the guy about out reservation. The kind man pointed us in the direction and we found our table.

"Wow, Roy, this table is really out of the way. You didn't have to do all of this!" I said in amazement.

"I had to, Ed. Because I have a surprise for you." He smirked.

I gulped, "Where is the restroom?"

He pointed to the two doors in the corner, and I rushed over to them. Once inside, I locked myself in one of the stalls.

My thoughts raced, 'What could this surprise be? This is really making me anxious! What if it's really nothing? If it is just nothing, then Roy wouldn't have gone out of his way to get dinner!'

"Ed? Are you okay?" Roy's voice called into the bathroom.

'Oh shit!' I thought.

"They're ready for our order, what do you want?" He asked.

"Just give me whatever you get. Okay?" I replied.

Then the door shut. I sighed in relief.

'Now I have to go face him,' I thought again to myself.

I walked out and back over to our table.

"Ed, are you sure you're okay?" Roy asked me with too much concern in his voice for comfort.

"Yeah, just peachy." I replied.

He looked at me from across the table, "I think I'll sit closer to you." He moved over really close to me, and I blushed really bad.

"Yeah, I like how the place is really dimmed out! Probably because people like to kiss and go on in public." I regretted that example the moment it left my lips.

Roy smiled, "That, among other things."

I smiled and thought, 'That was a close one Ed!'

The waiter brought us our drinks and said our orders would be ready in a few minutes.

I sipped my water gingerly, "It was nice of you to get me water."

Roy sipped his drink, "Oh, well, I know you aren't much of a drinker, and you don't like milk either. Besides, you can't go wrong with water!"

I chuckled, "I guess you're smarter than you look, Colonel."

"Please, call me Roy." He smiled.

I blushed and drank deep.

"I thought you weren't much of a drinker." Roy said with confidence.

I looked at my glass, and to my surprise, it was holding Roy's scotch glass. My eyes widened, 'Oh hell! Now I'm going to be out of it!' I thought to myself.

Roy put his arm around me, "Did you like it? I'll get you another glass."

I nodded, "Sure, why not? I've already tasted it."

He winked at me, "Sure thing."

The waiter came by a few minutes later with our order and left to get refills.

I gazed over my plate, "Oysters? Roy, why did you get oysters?"

He smirked, "Oysters are my favorite appetizer. They are easy on the stomach and they help with alcohol. At least they do for me. Try one."

I fumbled with my oyster and failed miserably. "Here Ed, take a bite of this one." Roy held one out for me.

I tasted it, and my mouth started to tingle. I swallowed, "I guess they aren't so bad."

He showed me how to open them, and I had mine down in to time. The waiter came by again to give me my drink, which I sipped gingerly.

Roy continued to look at me in the way that made me tingle all over, "What are you looking at?"

He shrugged, "Nothing really. You just have food all over your face."

I grabbed a napkin and wiped my whole face, "Thanks."

He moved even closer to me and then said, "Our food should be here in a few more minutes. Do you need to go back to the bathroom?"

"No," I replied, "I'm fine right here."

He smirked and sipped his drink.

I thought to myself, 'What is he trying to pull here?'

Our food arrived minutes later, and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Chicken and rice! My favorite!"

Roy smiled and handed me some silverware.

I dove face first into my food, I couldn't keep from it. I had waited so long to eat this meal that I could barely remember what it tasted like.

"Slow down, Ed. You'll get a stomach ache if you keep eating like that." Roy warned.

After I was finally finished, I patted my stomach in pleasure, "That was really good. Thanks for dinner."

He patted my leg, which sent chills throughout my entire body, "You still don't have your surprise yet." He cooed.

"Oh yeah. Well, what is it?" I asked.

He replied, "You'll find out when we get back."

I gulped, 'Oh yeah, I'm staying at Roy's house now.'

"All right, let's pick up the bill and be on our way!" I declared.

He smirked, "Are you sure you can stand?"

I hadn't noticed, but I was practically leaning on Roy for support. "Probably not."

He laughed, "I'll help you to the car."


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

When we arrived back at Roy's place, I couldn't stand on my own. He carried me all the way upstairs and placed me in the bed I had been residing in for 5 weeks.

"You stay put, and I'll be right back with your surprise." He said with a cheeky smirk.

"Yeah, like I can really get up from here." I replied.

He walked out of the room with haste.

My mind began to trip, 'What on Earth is that bastard up to now?' Then my thoughts drifted back to the restaurant, 'Was Roy actually hitting me up? No way! That bastard Colonel is probably messing with my head!'

I crossed my arms and said out loud, "It's some kind of trick!"

Roy came through the door, "First of all, I have your personalized luggage here for you. I forgot to give it to you after all this time. This isn't your surprise, but there is a funny story behind it." He held my bag up for me to see, and he then placed it beside the bed. He crawled in next to me and snuggled close, "I told the luggage carrier my name was Yoki just in case you called about your luggage after I picked it up, so that way I could show up in town and surprise you. It's funny how plans almost never seem to work around you!" He laughed.

I scowled and thought, 'Dirty handsome bastard.'

Roy cleared his throat, "Now that I've claimed that you cannot hold to a plan, would you care to prove me wrong?"

I was confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He held out a solid gold band and slipped it on my finger in an instant, "I'm saying, Edward Elric, that I, Roy Mustang, cannot live without you, nor do I even want to think that I should lose you to anyone else. I've planned on sharing the rest of my life with you."

'I can't believe what he is saying to me! Then again, it could all be a hoax to blackmail me with later on, and that could also explain the booze he very willingly endorsed…' I thought to myself.

"Are you serious? You're Roy Mustang! You should be chasing every skirt in sight!" I blurted out.

"What are you trying to say, Edward?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I'm saying, we're both men…this wouldn't work." I slipped the ring off and back into his hands.

I immediately wanted a redo.

"I knew this wouldn't work. You're Edward Elric! Always working alone, and you never want to settle down! You would rather chase down a fairytale than find a partner." He sighed. "You're right, this wouldn't work, and it won't work for one reason…you don't love me, and you never will!" He threw the ring across the room and stormed out of sight.

I ran after him shouting, "Don't be stupid Roy! Every moment of my life that I've know you I've always lived it for you." I stopped just behind him and walked around so that I could look him in the eyes, "The best part about me, the only part that I like, is the portion of my heart dedicated to you. That will never change, because, deep down, I love you."

I had to stand on my toes so that I could reach his perfect lips. They crashed down on mine in a wave of love and lust perfectly blended into two beautiful lips. I didn't notice he had carried me back to the bedroom until I broke the kiss and opened my eyes.

"Roy, I didn't mean anything I said a while ago about this not working. I just thought you were trying to mess with my head, and then I came to my senses." He kissed me again.

"Ed, I know your thinking tactics are the most developed of anyone I know, but sometimes, things really are what they seem, and if you don't believe what you see with your own two eyes, give up drinking." He smirked.

"Laugh it up, Roy." I kissed him and tugged on his shirt.

"Whoa, take it easy Ed. We need to pace ourselves." He whispered into my ear, then he teased it with his experienced tongue.

"M-My rinng," I clung to him tightly and managed to utter those words.

He stood immediately, retrieved my ring from the floor, and slipped it back on my finger before I missed him.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Edward, I have never loved another man quite like I love you, nor do I ever want to love anyone other than you." He kissed me.

"You know exactly how to make me melt…and I love it." I confessed.

Roy smirked and pushed me over on my back gently, "Are you ready for an amazing night?" He whispered softly into my ear before lightly kissing a trail down my neck.

My eyes rolled back into my head, "Make me yours, Roy." I bit my lip.

I could feel Roy's gasp on my neck, but he immediately went to work on my ear and neck. I couldn't really concentrate; my mind was going blank. All I could think about was Roy, and how much I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

Roy gently lifted me so that he could remove my shirt and coat, then he began to kiss along my collarbone and my chest. My muscles quivered below his talented mouth and his heated breath.

He looked into my eyes, "I want you."

I clawed at my belt and zipper, trying desperately to remove it. My fingers were barely controllable, but I managed to get them off and into the floor beside my shirt. I was so dizzy, and the room was turning beneath me.

"Roy, I feel so weird." I said in gasping breaths.

"Ed, you're still intoxicated, and you don't know what you want right now." Roy said as he smoothed back my loose hair.

"I want you! When did you take my hair down? Why do I feel so shaky? Why-" I was about to throw up everything. Roy rushed out of the room and came back with a bin for me.

"Here, we can't do this now. Not with you like this." He held it out to me.

"I'm fine, please Roy, just let me-" I could feel it coming. I grabbed the bin eagerly and let it all out.

Roy smirked, "Looks like you're not much of a drinker after all."

"Yeah, I could have told you that from the start you pompous-" I was cut off by another violent spray.

After a little while, I was completely exhausted.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Ed. We'll talk more about this in the morning." He cooed as he held my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"I'm fine, really…I just need to rest…for…a while."

I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
